


Unwanted Bequest

by Polly_Phemus (orphan_account)



Series: Dom down the Hall Prompts, Timestamps &tc [14]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - BDSM, Family, M/M, Mentions of Rape, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-06 14:09:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11602236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Polly_Phemus
Summary: Jared may not be able to do anything about the past but maybe he can do something about the present; Jensen's glad to be in a position to assist.Direct sequel to "Letters from Home."  Mentions of physical abuse and rape which took place in the past between original characters.





	Unwanted Bequest

Jared opened the door because he heard knocking and that was the appropriate response, but he wasn't really aware of his own actions.

"Hey," Jensen said brightly. "I texted and called and got no...." Jensen broke off, suddenly looking concerned. "Jared? What's wrong? Why are you crying?"

"Am I?" Jared asked, automatically stepping aside to let Jensen in. He brushed his hand against his face. "I suppose I am," he said dully as he shut the door.

Jensen let the dogs sniff at his hands and accepted their greetings. "What happened?"

"I got letters from my parents. They were finally ready to tell me the truth."

"What truth?" Jensen looked around. Jared looked with him. The pages from the letter from Stephen, Jared's father, were scattered on the floor next to the ocean afghan.

Jared sighed. He had no idea where to begin. He bent to scoop up the pages. "I...okay, this is the bottom line," he said. Then stopped because he really wasn't sure what the bottom line was. That he'd been totally mistaken about his parents' relationship all his life? That he'd been damaged by their actions and his misperceptions?

No, Jared realized. The bottom line was what happened to his father in Savannah, because that had been the wellspring of all that followed. Jared took a deep breath.

"Before he met my mom, my dad fell into a relationship with a rich asshole dom who tried to brainwash him and when that didn't work, he threw Dad down a staircase and landed him in the hospital."

"Fuck," Jensen said, immediately spinning around to grab Jared into a tight hug.

"Oh, yeah, did I mention that this bastard raped my father before he threw him down the staircase? 'Cause that also happened."

"Oh, shit, Jared," Jensen said, holding Jared even tighter.

"My dad had all these hopes and dreams and ambitions and this guy messed him up so bad that the only way he could cope with life was by shutting himself up in a house for thirty years." Jensen pulled Jared over to the couch and maneuvered them both into as comfortable a position as he could while still not letting go. Jared, still in shock, let him.

"He was going to go to Emory for a nursing degree," Jared said. "His kitting could have been in galleries."

"It still could," Jensen said. "He's talented enough." 

Jared shook his head. "I doubt he'd be able to take that chance. The kneeling thing? At dinner?"

"Yeah?" Jensen asked cautiously.

"Dad's idea. This guy messed with his head so much he was actually afraid to sit at the table and try to figure out forks and talk to people."

"God."

"And the weekly strappings? Also Dad's idea. Because he finds them soothing."

"That's not all that uncommon," Jensen said and Jared finally looked at him. 

"I know," he said. "But I spent all these years thinking it was my mom, putting him in his place. But it was really him.... Well, I was going to say keeping himself in his place, but that's not right. It was him wanting to be reminded that he had a place. And that it was safe. It turns out that you're like my mom." Jared wondered how much sense he was making. His thoughts were so disconnected he couldn't tell.

"How so?" Jensen was clearly forcing himself to ask. Jared thought about what he'd told Jensen about his mother. Okay, yeah, any dom would be alarmed at the comparison. Better clear that up.

"He says she never actually punished him. That anything she did to him like that was either to help him, I guess, stay grounded when things got rough or was, you know, for sex. Like you. Not punishing people to micromanage their lives."

"Oh," Jensen said. "So...."

"So everything I thought I knew was wrong. My mom's not borderline abusive. She's just a dom who made mistakes like putting her sub's well-being ahead of her son's, but for all I know that's what any dom would do. You tell me," Jared said combatively. 

"Oh, Jared," Jensen said softly. "I'm so sorry that you're going through this. And I can't speak for all doms and I certainly can't speak for doms who have children. I...it never sounded like she put you in danger."

"She didn't. She just gave her sub what he thought he wanted and neither of them cared how it might look to their kids."

"Oh."

Jared sighed. "I'm being really unfair and selfish myself right now. It wasn't that they didn't care. They just didn't realize and were too chickenshit to tell me why they did things the way they did."

Jared pulled away from Jensen and got up to pace. "And I can't really blame them. What, they were supposed to say, 'Okay, Jared, it's Wednesday night and Dad's getting strapped because some dom fucked him over so bad that he needs an outlet for the trauma, so you go have some ice cream and then brush your teeth and by the way, sweet dreams'."

Jensen stayed on the couch. Cardy hopped up to join him and he started petting the dog absently. Zucchini positioned herself at one end of the room and sniffed carefully at Jared's feet whenever his pacing brought him to her.

"I mean, God, Jensen, it was one fucked up situation. I mean, I knew that, but I just thought they were being absurdly old-fashioned. I had no idea it was because this...this...horrible excuse for a dom deliberately ruined my father's life."

"I don't even know what to say," Jensen said.

"You don't have to say anything," Jared told him. "Well, actually, if you wanna help...."

"I do," Jensen affirmed.

"Yeah, well, it turns out this is all coming out now because the guy died and left my dad a bunch of money. He doesn't want it. At all."

"Oh, crap," Jensen said. "I'm guessing the secondary beneficiary is...."

"The American Nazi Party," Jared interrupted. "Unacceptable, in other words. Deliberately so."

"Okay, I don't know exactly what I can do about this personally but obviously this does fall into my area. Does he need representation? I can help with that. Obviously, I'd only represent him myself if there was no other option, but I can get some referrals. This in Texas, right?"

"Actually, it's right here in Georgia. They have somebody in mind, here in Atlanta. The guy was from Savannah."

"Okay, so local to us. What can I do?"

"They didn't ask, but I'd feel better if you can find out about their attorney. See if she's any good."

"Okay. Who is it?"

"I don't know yet. They actually haven't hired her yet; they wanted to tell me first so that it wouldn't get back to me on your grapevine."

"Well, let me know once you get a name from them. And they have a year."

"What?"

"They have a year to sort this out. From the date of death, whenever that was."

Jared focused on the concrete. "I think it was fairly recent. They only found out within the last week or so."

"Is anyone contesting?"

"Dunno. No pledged sub, no kids. Beyond that...." Jared shrugged. "Does it matter?"

"From a time standpoint, yeah. Something like this could easily take that long to get through the courts."

Jared pulled out his phone. "Okay, I'm sending them a text so they know they can start moving on that."

He fumbled with the keys. _Got your letters. Hire the attorney as soon as you can. Want Jensen to vet her?_ Jared took a deep breath before sending a second text. _It'll be fine. I love you both so much. I'll call in the morning._

"You okay?" Jensen asked.

"Yeah," Jared said. I just...you know." Jared blinked back tears. "God, I haven't cried this much since you --."

"I couldn't hold you then," Jensen interrupted him. "But I can now, if that's okay?"

Jared sat down next to Jensen. "Just...hold my hand, okay?" Jensen took his hand just as Jared's phone pinged.

_Love you, too, sweetheart. Thanks._

"Dad." The phone pinged again.

_Thanks. Love you. Lawyer is Amanda Tapping at Sheppard Associates. If that's okay?_

"Fuck me!" Jared exclaimed. "Mom says they're looking to get Amanda!" Jared had met her at the Atlanta Pines barbecue; like all of Jensen's colleagues, she'd been friendly. He'd overheard her give some of the residents some impromptu legal information. "I did the Twist with her!"

"Did they pick Sheppard Associates because of me? Your mom's seen my LinkedIn profile."

"I guess." Jared waved his phone at Jensen. "She did ask if it's okay."

"No problem for me if it's no problem for you."

"If Amanda takes it, can you, I dunno, recuse yourself? 'Cause this is important but not if it messes us up."

"I can stay out of it beyond calling her, sure."

"Hold on," Jared said, going back to his phone.

_Jensen can check AT availability right now if you want._

Jared felt better already, knowing that he could take steps to help his family immediately. He couldn't do anything about the past but he could by-God do something in the present.

Jared's phone chimed again. "She says if you're okay with getting in touch with Amanda, do it."

Jensen nodded and pulled out his phone. "Hi, Amanda," he said after a few seconds' wait. "How's your schedule look?"

Jensen listened. "Okay, because tomorrow you're going to get a call from Jared's parents. They need some help with something that's right up your alley and picked you without knowing we work for the same firm. So when a Padalecki calls --." Amanda clearly interrupted Jensen. He grinned and nodded at Jared.

"That's great; thanks so much, Amanda. And, yeah, I'm not gonna be able to help on this one, and it looks like it could get messy. I owe you, sport."

Jensen listened for a few moments more and disconnected. "She's got room for a client. She said they can call right now if they want to get things rolling that much sooner."

Jared grabbed Jensen and gave him a big kiss on the cheek. "Oh, yeah, I think they'll want that." He picked up his phone.

 _Call AT tonight. She can probably take you._ Jared added the private number Jensen gave him and put his phone down. _We'll talk tomorrow, hiding my phone now._

"God, it's good to be able to _do_ something," Jared said.

"Yeah," Jensen agreed. "You feeling better?"

Jared thought about it. "Yeah, got a little bit of a buzz from all that texting action. Wanna take the dogs out before it wears off?"

"Sure," Jensen got up. Zucchini whined as Jared got out the leashes.

"Wow," Jared looked at the clock. "I only took them out a couple of hours ago. Feels like it was a lifetime."

Jensen gestured to the pile of handwritten pages. "It kinda was."

"Yeah," Jared said. "It really was."


End file.
